Kaito X Len Forever
by greasysausage
Summary: Len's heart was breaking. If he let Kaito get away he would be empty, just a bag full of organs going through the rest of his life. But he is not going to give up just yet...


**Kaito X Len Forever**

A/N I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID/ also does anyone else think that Len reminds you of tails from sonic?

Running. Len was running as fast as his tiny Mikado legs. But even Mikado has its limits and when that limit is reached they will snap in two…..

Len was in the airport and he was not going to stop running for anyone or anything. Because Kaito was here. Kaito was leaving. He was leaving and if Len didn't stop him he knew that he would never see Kaito again, and he wasn't sure that he could live with that outcome. Just thinking about it made him want to lie down and cry, but he knew that there was no time for that and he would not give up until the very last moment, like he was a crane picking up a Kaito plushie in a crane game at the arcade.

Just as he was about to reach the gates to the outside where he was sure that Kaito was waiting suddenly a green blur blew past him like green wind and it was…SONIKA!

"Stop right there Len" said Sonika as she put her hands on her hips in front of the doorway, blocking Len's path. "You can never go as fast as me so you will never win!" said Sonika. Usually Sonika was very nice and Len actually liked her, however she gets fired up really easily. This behaviour she was displaying to Len was strange…

"You are not Sonuka who ARE you?" Len said in a frightened but determined voice as he would never let Kaito go for not anyone.

"I cannot believe that you have discovered my true identity so easily…" The person trailed off and small tendrils of darkness started moving around and enveloped the being, like a squid who had hit its head off a window and fell into the sea and was unconscious with its tentacles all like flowed out.

Suddenly the darkness took form and it's…SWEET ANN.

"Did you really think it would be that simple…?" Swedished sweet ann. She was so evil.

Suddenly a large purple blur came in front of Len and said "don't worry len I got this, go get your man." And he flipped his hair and it wrapped around sweet ann's neck. It was…GAKUPO!

Len knew gakupo could handle this so he ran ahead through the gates of hell aka the airport runway. Just as he was getting closer to the planes a shadowy figure jumped in front of him it was...TAITO. "omg len no you are mine please come with me and forget my bro Kaito I love u Q.Q" said Taito so desperately. He was in nlove with len ever since len saved him from his head getting stuck in a bear's mouth and it was so scary but len was so heroic and mature.

"I am sorry" began Len "but I have feelings for your brother and not you and you need to respect that, I did not judge you when on june 6th 1998 you shot a young girl in the eye with a pellet."

"D:" said taito " well then I will HAVE TO FORCE YOU AND HE CHARGED AT HIM WITH THE PASSION OF A MILLION BARKING DOGS! But then a girl who was so fabulous in everyway came in front of Len it was… SEEU.

"omg seeU I thought you8 were in prison for fraud and blackmail" questioned len adamantly.

"I was, but gakupo paged me that you were in trouble and I came right away." Seeu koreaned.

"I see thank U I rly appreciate it."

SeeU grinned like a clown at a birthday "no problem2" she grinned "#Go get your man."

Len grinned back and ran towards the plane runway.

~ON THE PLANE RUNWAY~

He saw the plane. He knew Kaito was on it. He was so hopeful. But then the plane started to move and he knew he was too late. "no…" muttered len and he sounded like he had been picked to do a presentation in front of the class because he was so sad and frightened and he had thoughts like "what will I do now?"

But as the plane moved out of view he saw a bench right behind it…and On THE BENCH WAS KAITO AAAA"

"OH MY GOD KAITO AHHHH" SAID LEN AS he ran over to Kaito Kaito also started running and they met each other halfway and stood right in the middle of the runway and seeu and gakupo were watching from the doorway and they smiled gently in a motherly and fatherly way.

"len I couldn't do it I just couldn't leave you…" said Kaito huskily as his lips kissed away len's tears and brushed his cheek. Len was sobbing violently into his chest BUT SUDDENLY SWEET ANN APPEARED AND WAS LIKE "hsahahah did you really thnk it would be thsat simple?"!" and she summoned the plane god and HE RAN OVER LEN AND KAITO  
"OH MY GOD"

"AHHHHHH"

Seeu and gakupo were so shocked and sad but there was no time for tears. SeeU had had enough and she was ready to blow the bottle that she had kept for her whole life of womaning and scornless. "IT WILL BHE YOUR BLOOD THAT WILL STAIN THE LEGAL TENDER IN THE END" screamed seeU and she was so emotionally charged and her words were so harsh, like a sword of lightning cutting through lies. "hhahah as if you can little girl" said sweet ann arrogantly. But little did sweet ann know that seeU had spent years In jail and as she was there she shared a cell with a pharaoh and an old samurai and ninja master and they were able to teach her the techniques and the secret spell. She angrily muttered the secret spell:

" Bitches aint shit, and they ain't sayin' nuthin'

A hundred muthafuckas can't tell me nuthin'

Cause a beez in the trap, bee, beez in the trap

A beez in the trap, bee, beez in the trap"

_These lyrics r not mine_

Sweet ann began to scream uncontrollably like someone was tickling her awake with a chainsaw. She is now dead seeu was breathing so heavily. Then gakupo started to cry, " it is okay kupo" and she set a single rose on the ground where len and Kaito used to be and now only a blood smear remains. A single tear slid down her face.

A/N OMG THAT WAS SO SAD I ACC CRIED WHILE WRITING IT,, however I wanted to write something that everyone could relate to.


End file.
